More Than Friends
by skrillio56
Summary: This is a Momo Yaoyorozu X OC fic. Orin Starinson (OC), transfers from America to UA, and meets a tall, good looking girl. She tells him her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. And according to sources (Mineta) she is confident, smart and capable. Will Orin manage to appeal to this goddess of a girl? Or will she turn him away? Thanks for reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning! This is a Momo Yaoyorozu X OC fic. I really like Momo, and I personally haven't seen a lot of fics including her that were fluffy, especially including an OC (emphasis on "personally"). I was inspired to write this while eating cereal and listening to the original BNHA opening (Porno Graffiti – The Day, awesome song btdubs.) Also expect heavy fluff, light lemon. Expect updates if this fic is shown love!**

Chapter 1 – Transfer?!

All Might sighed in the back of the limousine he was currently in. He'd taken a long flight to America, because of a student that was transferring to Japan's top ranked hero school. All Might briefly reflected on his conversation with the UA Principal.

" _He's said to be a very talented student, but very shy. The faculty in America think a change of scenery will help him."_

" _But why do I have to go?"_

" _You're the face of UA, All Might! It'd be great for relations with America if you'd go out of your way for a student there…"_

And that's how the mighty hero had been dragged into this. To be honest, there _was_ some truth to what the eccentric principal had said. And a new student wouldn't be bad at all, especially after the whole "UA Incident".

As long as the kid wasn't like Bakugo. That was the _last_ thing UA needed.

The limo drove through the gates of the Hero Academy of America, nicknamed "Old Glory" by the students and staff. In design, it looked similar to UA, but was slightly smaller in stature and. The American Principal stepped out of the wide glass doors to the limo, greeting All Might as he exited the vehicle in his hero form.

"Ah, the great hero himself!" the silver haired man said jovially. "I'm Jeffery Morton, head director here at HAOA. It's a pleasure, All Might."

All Might shook the man's extended hand. "Same here." The American director was tall and lanky, and wore a jet black two-piece suit, and a red tie. His eyes were brown and kind in nature, and his nose was a bit long. The man sported several scars on his hands, however, and he had the aura of a long-retired hero.

"I assume you're here to see our student that is transferring to Japan, correct?" Director Morton said cheerfully, sporting a bright smile. All Might smiled in return. "Yes. I've heard a lot about your students here. Highly disciplined and hard workers."

Morton beamed with pride. "We train the best of the best around here. No shortcuts to success."

And so, the two chatted away about curriculum and training exercises for the students as Director Morton showed All Might around the American campus. Finally, they arrived at what seemed like a gymnasium, only there was a big boxing ring in the middle.

"This is where we teach our students basic combat training," Morton explained. "Also where sparring matches are held between students."

All Might noticed a few students in the room. One girl was beating the living daylights out of a sandbag in the corner, another two were sparring in the ring. There was a guy running laps around the gym; he slowed once he noticed the director.

"Oi! Gramps!" the kid greeted. "What're doing out here so early?"

Morton smiled and patted the kid on the back. "Raphael, could you go find Orin for me? All Might here needs to speak with him."

The boy snorted, flipping his jet black hair out of his face. "The creep?! What's he done this time?! Bomb a homeless shelter?"

Morton gave Raphael a stern look, not noticing All Might stiffen behind him.

 _Midoriya…_

So _that's_ why Nezu wanted All Might to bring the transfer! He was another outcast like Izuku…

Sure enough, Raphael left, returning with the soon-to-be transfer student Orin.

He was tall, and well muscled. Dark blue hair adorned his head in subtle but wild spikes. His eyes were a lighter blue than his hair, almost sky blue, and he had an overall handsome face. He probably could look Iida in the eye in terms of height, but what was strange about him was the odd air of stoicism that seemed to emanate from him.

Orin acknowledged the Director with a nod, and turned to All Might.

"Hello, sir. You wanted to speak with me?"

His voice was shockingly deep, yet mundanely soft. He shifted uneasily as he spoke, his nervousness apparent. "Now, now, Orin," Morton chided, "You must properly introduce yourself." Orin offered All Might a hand.

"Hello, Mr. All Might, sir. I'm Orin. Orin Starinson."

All Might shook hands with the teen, smiling broadly. "Well, Orin it's a pleasure to meet you. How are you?"

Orin shifted nervously again. "I'm good."

"Are you excited to be going to Japan?"

"I guess. I have to brush up on my Japanese."

All Might chuckled. "Well, a lot of Japanese people are fluent in English, just as I am. And I'm sure you didn't qualify for transferring randomly. Mind if you show me your Quirk?"

Orin shrugged. "Okay."

Then he held out his hands, as dark lightning-like marks stained his porcelain skin. Blue lightning curled around his arms, much like Todoroki's fire, and Orin held up his fist so All Might could see.

"My Quirk has a multitude of names," Orin said, gazing almost in wonder at his blue-lightning covered fist. "Lightning Soul, Black Lightning, even Bolt Curse to some. The lightning itself is connected to me; I can create it at will."

All Might nodded. "Impressive! Do you use the lightning for more than the obvious use in combat?"

Now it was Orin's turn to nod. "I also use it as an energy source when it's called for."

All Might laughed his signature laugh. "Well, Orin, consider yourself a student of UA as of this moment."

… **..**

Orin stood nervously in front of UA. The tall buildings seemed to glare at him from above. Orin gulped.

 _Time to get this over with._

Going to the front desk, he learned that he was in Class 1-A. Making his way to his designated classroom, Orin found it was near empty except for a tall, athletic guy. Said guy turned as Orin entered, and a quizzical looked dominated his features.

Orin waved nervously. "Um, hi. This is Class 1-A right?" The glasses wearing student smiled. "Yes it is! Forgive my lack of manners. I am Tenya Iida, Class President of Class 1-A!"

Iida walked to Orin as he spoke, extending a hand. Orin smiled and shook it. "Orin Starinson." Iida raised an eyebrow at the odd name, but quickly put two and two together. "Ah, the transfer student that was coming! You're him, right?"

Orin smiled again. This guy's energy was infectious. "Yep, that's me. Pleasure to meet ya, Iida." Iida beamed back at him. "Wow, first day and you're ten minutes early to class! You have good student written all over you!"

 _I am ten minutes early…?_

Orin shrugged. "I have to make a good impression."

Then, the familiar sounds of high school students filled the halls, and one by one, students filled into class, most giving Orin curious looks as they passed him. One girl, with dark eyes and pink skin, walked to his desk, surprising Orin.

"Hey!" Mina greeted at the tall, kind of cute guy in front of her. "You new here?" Everyone in class subsequently looked at Orin, curious to see what the mystery man sounded like.

"Yeah, I'm Orin," he said, the low octave shocking some. "Orin Starinson. I'm from America, specifically Michigan." "Wow! America?! You must've been traveling a while," Mina laughed. Orin chuckled. Everyone here was so positive. "Yeah, it was a pretty long flight."

"Soo…," a short, pudgy teen with a weird purple hairstyle asked. "What's your Quirk?"

Orin glanced around. He really didn't want this to happen on his first day. What if his Quirk wasn't a cool as the others?

Orin focused and felt in his consciousness for the electric signals that was his lightning. The black bolt-like markings flashed on his wrists, and the blue lightning appeared in his hands. It strained against Orin's control, trying to arc towards the lights in the room.

The class watched in awe, mesmerized. "Wow.." Mina whispered. "That's awesome."

Orin withdrew his lightning. "My Quirk has a lot of names. I prefer to call it Lightning Soul. I generate and control lightning." He sighed and leaned back in the desk. "My father was an American Hero named Voltage. Turns out I share my old man's Quirk."

Just then, Mr. Aizawa, known to most as Eraserhead, entered and had the class be seated. "Well, students, it seems we have a new student here today…"

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will hopefully get in to Orin's ship with Momo. Also, my other two, soon to be three fics will update soon. Here's the schedule I hope to keep to.**

 **Head "Overwatch" Heels: Updates on Mondays (Will be released soon!)**

 **More Than Friends: Updates on Tuesdays.**

 **Simple Jobs: Updates on Wednesdays (Update in Progress!)**

 **The Bijuu Tamer: Updates on Fridays. (Update in Progress!)**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	2. news

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS GOING ON ALL MY STORIES**

 **HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. FOR MY BIJUU TAMER READERS, NANABI IS IN PRODUCTION! I JUST LOST MY GREAT UNCLE, AND ITS TAKEN SOME TIME FOR ME TO ORGANIZE SOMETHING FOR NANABI, AND HOW I WANT TH HE STORY TO PROGRESS. FOR SIMPLE JOBS FANS, YOU WILL GET THE CREW'S FIRST HEAVY MISSION WITH AVA. LOTS OF PLOT. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING SUMMON SUCCESSFUL,** _ **MAYBE**_ **MORE THAN FRIENDS, IDK. BUT DEFINITELY URGES TOO. THE FAIRY TAIL ONE IS STILL IN PLANNING AND THE WORLS, AS IM IRONING OUT DEATS. IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT THOUGH! YES I DO PROCRASTINATE JUST LIKE PROBABLY MOST OF YOU, BUT MY LIFE IS A MESS, SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH THE WAIT SOMETIMES. THINGS HAPPEN.**

 **AS FOR ANOTHER THING, I'VE SET UP A P.A.T.R.E.O.N! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE JOIN IT. IT'S A WAY TO HELP ME WITH A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, WHICH WILL HELP ME GET MORE CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS, SOONER. ALSO, THERE'S LOTS OF COOL THINGS YOU CAN GET BY JOINING. BUT AS FOR UPDATES, BIJUU TAMER WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! SKRILL OUT.**

 **P.S. PROBABLY URGES TOO.**


End file.
